


Part 1, Chapter 3 "Crypt Fuckers"

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Series: Ghouls Gone Wild [3]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	Part 1, Chapter 3 "Crypt Fuckers"

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012.

Days passed, nights passed, all in a blur of ecstasy. I had no desire to leave, I had chosen my place. During my walks around the abandoned chapel I would sometimes come across one of the Nameless Ghouls. They never said a word, yet one look from their probing eyes and I could feel my soul being burned. I wondered if they had women too, or if that was a luxury reserved for Papa Emeritus. Yet moans could be heard, which no doubt came from women. The Ghouls, they never said a word.

There was a storm outside, making the walls whimper and whine, and the windows slam with rage. The rain poured down, but the sound was therapeutic and soothing. I was looking out of the window, at the lightning tearing the sky, when I saw him. He was standing in the old cemetery, his white robe a stark contrast to the darkness around him. The weather didn’t seem to affect him; he kept his composure as always. Warmth spread through my body as I began to think about what was underneath his robe; the soft, firm skin which tasted so sweet. The weather echoed my thoughts, as the thunder and lightning became more frequent as my breath got heavier. I bit my lip, and my fingers sought the place they knew so well. Though they never reached it as Emeritus had turned around and spotted me in the window. I could feel myself blushing, for some obscure reason, and I was thankful that he couldn’t tell. Or could he? He never ceased to fascinate me with his knowledge, and timing. He beckoned me to join him, his eyes following me until I was out of sight.

The sound of the rain was overwhelming as I opened the door, but oddly enough I didn’t feel wet. This was not a night like any other night. Emeritus took my hand and led me to an old crypt; the inscriptions had faded, and moss had claimed the majority of the once elegant marble. Five large stone coffins were placed on the floor, some had been opened and I didn’t dare to see if there were any remains left. Emeritus pulled me close to him, his lips greeted mine with the same lust they had the first time. I loved the taste of him. He moved slowly against one of the coffins, our mouths still joined in a wet mess. He sat down and I straddled him, enjoying this change of scenario. His hands fondled my clothed breasts, as intense as only he could be. I wanted him. I always wanted him.

Emeritus lied down on his back, and pulled his robe up. He was indeed eager to play. I lifted the skirt of my dress, and unbuttoned his pants to let his throbbing cock out. The sight made my cunt ache; I knew I had to ride him as hard as I could. I felt his cock pressing against my wetness, but I wanted to tease him. I moved slowly, only allowing him to enter little by little. Emeritus grabbed my hips, wanting to enter me fully, but I used all my strength to resist. I placed my hands on his waist and pushed him down. A disgruntled sound came from his lips, but his cock spoke a different language. I felt his hands on my buttocks, pinching and squeezing. I gave in and pressed myself against his cock. We both moaned as it reached a spot deep inside of me. I sat still for a while, only tightening my muscles ever so carefully to tease him. To tease him further I began to unbutton my dress to expose my breasts. His moan was the perfect response. I started to move slowly, gliding back and forth on top of him. Emeritus placed his hand underneath my dress, and the sensation of leather against my clit was incredible.

I rode him faster now, not letting go of his eyes. He never seemed to blink, and the realization sent a jolt of lust through my body. I added more pressure to stimulate my clit, and the combination of that and his cock inside of me soon lead to a climax. Yet I didn’t stop, the orgasm made me want him even more, made me want to fuck him harder and harder. I listened to his moans with great pleasure, and I increased the pace. Emeritus removed the hand from underneath me and placed it around my throat. “Hands behind your back, vixen, you’ve had your fun…” he snarled. I tried to conceal my smile; I loved it when he was demanding. I did as he commanded, and he held them in place with his other hand. “Did I tell you to stop riding? Did I?!” his voice was almost shaking. Try as he might, he was as turned on as I was. His grip around my throat became tighter, and his hands were what kept me upright.

I rode him faster, and I could see the lightning getting more vivid through the small windows in the crypt. Emeritus sat up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding and tightening the best I could. He moved his crotch against me, thrusting hard to meet my movements. He freed me from his hands and allowed me to embrace him. His hands were on my buttocks again, slapping them as we fucked each other with insisting, intense force. I licked his cheek in a slow movement, from jaw line to brow. I whispered his name in his ear and teased his earlobe with my tongue. I placed my hands on his face, turning his head to look him in the eyes. I knew that my love for him, and his ghastly appearance, was something that never ceased to amaze him.

The sound of thunder and our flesh pounding together echoed through the crypt, and our moans became eerie and louder. We were both so close, but we didn’t want it to end. He held me so tightly, I could have sworn the bones in my body wanted to give in and turn to dust. I looked into his eyes; the dark green one, and the other which almost appeared to have no colour, only a black pupil. As he lowered his eyes, I came. He immediately followed, and our moans blended together. When I had regained my breath I looked down at the coffin underneath us. It had never been opened. Somebody was still in it.


End file.
